


Heathen

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Rarepair, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i dont know how to tag this fic, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Summary: Listen I wrote this over a month ago and don't plan on finishing it so have this, i love them, im sorry for all the angst
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Suna Rintarou
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Kudos: 1





	Heathen

Sunas' head shot up when he heard Kyoutani raise his voice slightly at him. He moved back and flinched softly

Kyoutanis expression softened when he saw the fear in sunas eyes "Rintarou-"

"don't come closer-"

"I wouldn't hurt you i’m-"

Suna leaned against the wall to ground himself, he didn't know why kyoutani raising his voice scared him so much

-

Once Suna was calmed down enough Kyoutani sat down next to him and took his hand softly. There was an eerily silence between the two, almost uncomfortable 

Suna finally looked up and made eye contact with Kyoutani, he moved closer and leaned against him "i don't know why i reacted like that"

Kyoutani wrapped an arm around him "sometimes there isn't an explanation," he softly kissed sunas head "i should be sorry for yelling at you my dove"

-

Suna tensed at the gesture, he brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed away the tears. He closed his eyes as they cuddled on the floor "i can't bring myself to say those words to you for a reason ken... i'm sorry"

Kyoutani furrowed his brows "you shouldn't be sorry Rin. I tried to accuse you of something false"

-

Suna sighed heavily as he pulled himself up "i'm gonna go for a walk"

Kyoutani held Sunas hand loosely "don't get lost"

Suna pulled Kyoutani up and nodded "i'll be back..."

Suna left their shared apartment in his hoodie and his eyeliner smudged. He walked down the street with his hood up, he didn't know where he was going, he just walked ahead.

-

Suna made his way to the corner store, he bought a bag of doritos and went to wipe away his makeup. He didn't know about the group of guys behind him, he took his phone out to call kyoutani and to tell him that he'll be back soon. But he never got to hit call as the group jumped him, calling him slurs and beating him. Suna tried to call out for help and tried to grab his phone and cried when it was kicked away and smashed. 

As the group left him, Suna felt the hot stream of tears fall down his face, the cold concrete uncomfortable but it hurt to move, something was most definitely broken.

-

It had been an hour since Kyoutani watched Suna leave for his walk and was honestly getting worried. He slid his shoes on and made his way out into the freezing night trying to call sunas phone. Kyoutani shoved his phone into his pocket when he saw Sunas phone broken on the pavement 

"Rin-" he looked around and found Suna curled up with a tear stained face and blood on his body. 

Suna looked at Kyoutani weakly, he felt useless for not being able to defend himself from his attackers. "Ken- it hurts- fuck-"

-

Kyoutani very carefully sat Suna up, he winced as Suna cried out in pain "well good news is that i have friends in the medical field" he grumbled as wiped the dirt off of his lovers face 

Suna hissed as Kyoutani ran over one of the cuts across his cheek "fuck you-"

"later, you need medical attention- because your arm is definitely fucking broken"

Suna cried out once more when Kyoutani took his jacket to make a makeshift brace. He used his uninjured arm to wrap it around Kyoutanis neck. 

Kyoutani carefully picked Suna up "fuck i'm sorry..."

Suna cried into Kyoutanis neck "dont fucking be sorry- i wasn't paying attention"

Kyoutani was about to say something but was interrupted by Suna kissing him 

"shut up and walk please before i pass out”


End file.
